fp13fandomcom-20200213-history
Guide to robotics
Are you a Roboticist? This guide will explain the creation and maintenance of Cyborgs, bots, and mechs. ]] Exosuit Fabricators These are the main machines used in Robotics, with them you can create various mech and cyborg parts and their upgrade modules. Remember to sync these with the R&D servers frequently for new equipment designs and increased production speeds. If one (or more) of the Exosuit Fabricators gets stuck at updating from R&D servers, use a screwdriver on it and then crowbar that fucker! Remove any metal/glass sheets and then put all the components back into the machine frame, use a screwdriver at the end to reassemble the fabricator. Cyborgs The Cyborg is the Roboticist's primary creation. They are tasked with helping the station's inhabitants in their daily life and trying to kill everyone when the AI is insane. Each cyborg is required to follow the AI's laws, and may choose one of the AIs in the event that more than one exists. To make a Cyborg, you need the following parts: *1 of each Cyborg part (made with the fabricators) *2 Flashes (burnt out is fine too) *1 coil of wire *1 CHARGED Power Cell (Preferably rated to 15,000) *1 human brain *1 Man-Machine Interface (MMI) Assuming you already have the necessary components, take the robot chest and insert the charged Power Cell and a coil of wire. When the head is done, put 2 flashes in it, one for each eye socket. Afterwards, start assembling it by taking each part (start with the chest; it's easier) and clicking on the Robot Suit. Once it's complete, it's time for the brain. To extract the brain of an unwilling human: *1. Find a volunteer (or abduct an assistant) and place him on your operating table after grabbing them twice (with hands). You can perform ghetto surgery by placing your volunteer on any old table and then attempt to operate on him, this however has a high chance of missing. *2. Pick up your surgical drapes, scalpel, hemostat, retractor and saw. *3. Use the surgical drapes on him and choose brain removal. He must not wear any headgear. *4. Make sure you are aiming at the head with help intent. *5. Use them in the following order: Scalpel, hemostat, retractor, saw, hemostat. *6. If you miss you will have to repeat the step again until you succeed at it. Now put the brain into your MMI, and then the MMI into the cyborg suit. Congratulations, your cyborg is complete. Put the brainless corpse into a body bag and deliver it to the Morgue. Pens can be used to give cyborgs names. Simply apply the pen before the brain is installed. Note that calling a borg 'PenisShitter 5000' will not net you any new friends, however, if your borg leaves the name up to you, be sure to name it 'PenisShitter 5000'. For some hilarity and general confusion, try giving the borg the same name as the AI. Cyborg Maintenance Dented cyborgs can be repaired with a welding tool. Heat damage to cyborgs (from fires or lasers) can be repaired by using a screwdriver to open the cyborg's wiring panel (concealed inside the power cell cavity) and then re-wiring the damaged circuits. Engineering cyborgs can repair dents on themselves and on their fellow cyborgs. They cannot repair burn damage though, since they cannot remove power cells to reach the wiring. Hacking Cyborgs *ID *Crowbar *Screwdriver (You may or may not have to remove the battery first) *Wirecutters will open a window. Multitool pulsing seems to do nothing, you can just cut and mend wires. *Screwdriver *Crowbar *ID Cyborgs that have had their programming tampered with can be repaired by resetting their AI connection and LawSync status, by manually pulsing the wiring. In the unlikely event that an AI goes crazy, a trained Roboticist or other technician should be able to sever the connection to the AI entirely by cutting the correct wire. There are three lights in the cyborg with three corresponding wires: * LawSync: If this light is on, it means that any laws uploaded to the AI are also uploaded to the cyborg. The cyborg cannot be given different laws to the AI as long as this is on. This light will turn off if the AI Link light is off, regardless of wire status. **''Pulsing'' does nothing. **''Cutting'' will do nothing, as long as the AI link light is on. If the AI link light is off, cutting and then turning the AI link back on will cause the cyborg to be slaved to an AI, but not synced with it's laws. **''Mending'' this wire will turn the LawSync light back on as long as the AI link light is also on. The cyborg will then resume syncing with the AI's laws. If the AI link light is off, mending this will turn the light on, only for it to turn off again. *'AI Link': If this light is on, it shows that the Cyborg is slaved to an AI and must follow that AI's orders. **''Pulsing'' this wire allows you to pick an AI for the cyborg to be slaved to if there are multiple AIs. If there is only one AI, pulsing this will simply turn it on and slave the cyborg to it, if it is off. **''Cutting'' this wire will cause the Cyborg to be unslaved from the AI and bound only by it's laws. This also turns off LawSync, as the cyborg has no AI to sync to. **''Mending'' this wire does nothing. You need to pulse it to reconnect it to an AI. *'Camera': If this light is on, it shows that the Cyborg's camera is operational. If it is off and the wire is mended, then you have a traitor Cyborg. **''Pulsing'' this wire will focus the Cyborg's lens, allowing you figure out which wire it is. It will also kick out anyone who is watching through the camera. **''Cutting'' this wire will deactivate the Cyborg's camera, causing it to show as "deactivated" on the Security Console and the AI's camera list. **''Mending'' this wire will reactivate the Cyborg's camera. An emagged cyborg will have no LawSync or AI link and cannot be reset. Remember, cyborgs are very expensive! Do not destroy them unless the cyborg is completely out of control, and resetting the AI and LawSync status doesn't work. Cyborg Batteries You will often see at least one Cyborg come to your assembly line to ask for an upgrade. *ID *Crowbar *Empty Hand *New Battery *Crowbar *ID Cyborg Radios Cyborgs can be installed with radio encryption keys, allowing them to communicate on secure department channels. *ID *Crowbar *New Encryption Key (or Screwdriver to remove a Key) *Crowbar *ID Reviving Cyborgs A cyborg that has failed but not been turned into scrap can be repaired back to working order. *Create a Borg emergency restart module at the Exosuit Fabricator (under Cyborg Upgrade Modules) *Repair cyborg with welder and/or replace wires *ID *Crowbar *Insert emergancy restart module *crowbar *ID Upgrading Cyborgs *ID *Crowbar *Insert upgrade module (or emag to subvert) *Crowbar *ID Removing Brains *Have a MMI in hand *Use your ID on it *Click to remove the brain Upgrades Roboticists can construct upgrade modules for cyborgs, such as one that increases your movement speed. Should you wish to change models, request a module reset board be used on you. ---- Reset Board Used to reset a borg's module. Destroys any other upgrades applied to the borg. Materials to produce: 15000 Metal ---- Borg Emergency Restart Module Used to force a restart of a disabled-but-repaired borg, bringing it back online. Materials to produce: 90000 Metal, 7500 Glass ---- Borg VTEC Module Used to kick in a borgs VTEC systems, increasing their speed. Materials to produce: 120000 Metal, 9000 Glass, 7500 Gold ---- Borg Rapid Taser Cooling Module Used to cool a mounted taser, increasing the potential current in it and thus its recharge rate. Materials to produce: 120000 Metal, 9000 Glass, 3000 Gold, 750 Diamond ---- '''Mining Borg Jetpack' A carbon dioxide jetpack suitable for low-gravity mining operations. Materials to produce: 15000 Metal, 22500 Plasma, 30000 Uranium ---- An important upgrade is the restart module, as it will allow you to bring a dead, but not blown, Borg back to life. Remember this when you find an inactive Cyborg that, when examined, says "It looks completely unsalvageable." It can still be brought back to life with a Restart Module. Another 'Optional' module is the Robot Reclassification Module, which allows you to rename the Borg, however, a bug might occur that reverts the Borg to its original(non-human) name. Bots As a Roboticist, you serve another important purpose: making robots. Robots can benefit the station in many ways, and are really damned easy to create. The current list of robots, and how to make them, is as follows: Medibot Heals anyone nearby. Can be equipped with a beaker to stick people with instead of the default medicine, and when Emagged it will inject people with toxins, repeatedly. Combine the following ingredients in the following order: * Robot arm (right or left, doesn't matter) * EMPTY Med-Kit (Color doesn't matter, although it will affect the colour of the medbot) (TIP: You can pick the assembly up in your hand at this point and name it something clever/funny by holding your Pen in the other hand and clicking on it, if you wish.) * Medical Analyzer * Proximity Sensor Cleanbot Cleanbot are great, as they serve the exact same purpose as the Janitor. What makes it even better is that it uses Space Cleaner to mop, so no slipping on everything! When Emagged (or hacked) it will drip water and spill gibs wherever it goes. To make: * Blue Bucket (Grab it from the Janitor or make with Autolathe) * Proximity Sensor * Robot Arm Floorbot Floorbots are nice to have around when some asshole starts crowbarring up floor tiles or some traitor has blown apart a section of the station. They zoom around and repair busted floor tiles. To make: * Empty Toolbox (Must be a blue one) * Floor tile * Proximity Sensor * Robot Arm Securitron Basically, Officer Beepsky without the personality. You usually won't need to build any of these, but they can be hilariously helpful for traitors who have invested in a Cryptographic Sequencer, as they tend to run around stunning and cuffing everyone in sight. Problem is, any of these that report a Level 10 Infraction when spotting people are obviously hacked. To make: * Use a Remote Signaling Device on a Helmet * Hand Welder them together * Add a Proximity Sensor and a Robot Arm * Toss in a Stun Baton Note that destroying a Securitron or Officer Beepsky with a melee weapon is all but impossible by yourself; striking them causes them to immediately stun and cuff you. If you work with another person you can get several hits in while it is cuffing the other person, which is often enough to destroy it outright. ED-209 PUT DOWN YOUR WEAPON. YOU HAVE 15 SECONDS TO COMPLY. Beepsky's bigger brother. Has all of the abilities of a standard Securitron with the addition of a ranged attack. To make: * Use a metal sheet on a Cyborg Endoskeleton to reinforce it. * Add two Robot Legs and a security vest * Weld everything together * Add in a security Helmet * Attach a Proximity Sensor to the assembly * Insert wires * Add a Taser and attach it with a Screwdriver * Insert a Power cell. Your own mecha is complete! A emagged ED-209 fires deadly lasers AND attacks anyone on sight. Mechs Construction of mechs are restricted by ID, so they are typically the product of roboticists and the Research Director. These can be tremendously helpful or tremendously annoying depending on who uses it. They take more work to make than robots and require special circuits, which are obtained through the Quartermaster or the Research and Development console. With all mechs, MMI's can be installed as drivers. But remember, mechs are not bound to the AI or its laws, so don't put any deranged maniacs inside them. The current list of mechs is as follows. Ripley APLU The Ripley APLU (Autonomous Power Loading Unit) is a slow moving, decently protected mech. Generally, it can take down a Gygax because of the sheer power of the drill, but it does not make a good combat mech because it is slow and has no range. Best used against Spess carp invasions, blobs, Changelings, and for Revs (using it to breach high security areas) Expect Mining to constantly be bugging you to make one for them. To make: * Build all of the Ripley parts using the exosuit fabricator. * Build a Hydraulic Clamp and Drill * Attach all of the parts to the Ripley chassis (Except the Clamp and Drill) * Wrench * Screwdriver * Cable Coil * Wirecutters * Ripley central control module (Ordered from the Quartermaster) * Screwdriver * Ripley Peripherals control module (Ordered from the Quartermaster) * Screwdriver * 5 pieces of metal * Wrench * Weldingtool * 5 pieces of plasteel * Wrench * Weldingtool * Add the Hydraulic Clamp and Drill to the finished Ripley The Ripley should be complete, to access it use your ID card on it. The codes on the system mean that you have to have access to those places on your ID to use the mech. Click finish, then right-click to enter. Firefighter APLU * Create a Firefighter APLU chassis using the exosuit fabricator. It is listed under exosuit equipment. * Create all parts of the Ripley APLU except for the chassis. * Assemble all of the Ripley parts to the Firefighter chassis. * Add a firesuit * Wrench * Screwdriver * Cable Coil * Wirecutters * Ripley central control module * Screwdriver * Ripley peripherals control module * Screwdriver * 5 pieces of plasteel * Wrench * Weldingtool * 10 pieces of plasteel * Wrench * Weldingtool Odysseus * Create all of the Odysseus parts using the exosuit fabricator. * Assemble all of the Odysseus parts to the chassis (excluding Carapace) * Wrench * Screwdriver * Cable coil * Wirecutters * Odysseus main board * Screwdriver * Odysseus peripherals board * Screwdriver * 5 pieces of metal * Wrench * Welder * 5 pieces of plasteel * Wrench * Welder * Mounted Sleeper * Syringe Gun Gygax Rather fast security exosuit with good overall protection. Very low battery life, so be sure to watch it. Requires diamond sheets to complete. *Leg Actuators Overload Function (Movement speed doubled and small amount of damage dealt with each step. Disables when Gygax integrity drops below 2/3) Instructions *Create all of the Gygax parts using the exosuit fabricator. *Assemble all of the Gygax parts to the chassis (Except the Armor plates) *Wrench *Screwdriver *Cable Coil *Wirecutters *Gygax Main circuit board (Bug R&D to research it) *Screwdriver *Gygax Peripherals circuit board (Bug R&D to research it) *Screwdriver *Gygax Targeting circuit board (Bug R&D to research it) *Screwdriver *Add an Advanced Scanning Module (Bug R&D) *Screwdriver *Add an Advanced Capacitor (Bug R&D) *Screwdriver *Add some metal *Wrench *Weldingtool *Add Gygax Armor Plates (Made in the exosuit fabricator) *Wrench *Weldingtool H.O.N.K. A clown's mech. For the love of god and all things holy and sacred, don't give the clown a mech. This WILL be annoying if one is made. Requires bananium sheets to complete. Instructions: *Create all of the H.O.N.K. mech parts in the exosuit fabricator. *Attach all of the H.O.N.K. mech parts to the H.O.N.K. mech chassis. *HONK at the mech with a bike horn. *Add the main circuit board. *HONK at the mech again. *Add the peripherals circuit board. *HONK at the mech again. *Add the targeting circuit board. *HONK *Add the clown's mask to the mech. *HONK *Add clown shoes to it. *HONK Mech Complete (why are you building this you monster... You probably think stealing ID's is funny too) Durand A Durand is more powerful than Gygax, it has more health and better armored, but slower. Requires silver sheets to complete. *Defence Mode Function (Boosts Durand armor with the penalty of not being able to move or turn) Instructions *Create all of the Durand parts using the exosuit fabricator. *Assemble all of the Durand parts to the chassis (Except the Armor plates) *Wrench *Screwdriver *Cable Coil *Wirecutters *Durand Main circuit board (Bug R&D to research it) *Screwdriver *Durand Peripherals circuit board (Bug R&D to research it) *Screwdriver *Durand Targeting circuit board (Bug R&D to research it) *Screwdriver *Add an Advanced Sensor Module (Bug R&D) *Screwdriver *Add an Advanced Capacitor (Bug R&D) *Screwdriver *Add some metal *Wrench *Weldingtool *Add Durand Armor Plates (Made in the exosuit fabricator) *Wrench *Weldingtool Marauder Used by the Deathsquad if the Admins want them to. A Marauder is equipped with: *Heavy Pulse Rifle Mk 2 *Missile launcher (8 missiles) *Zoom Function (Allows you to see twice as far with the penalty of not being able to move or turn) *Thrusters for EVA use *Internal Airtank Replacing Batteries For Fun and Profit Mech Batteries *Make sure the ID upload panel is closed. *Hit the mech with your ID card or PDA with one inside. *Wrench *Crowbar *Screwdriver *Replace cell. *Screwdriver *Crowbar *Wrench *ID Mech Repairs Mech Equipment Various tools and weapons can be attached to mechs, providng them with ability to perform different tasks. Mech Equipment is built by Mech Fabricator ("Exosuit Equipment" menu). To attach a tool or weapon, simply click with it on mecha. Most mechs can hold no more than two equipment pieces. Drill The drill can completely destroy most objects (with the exception of reinforced walls) in a few seconds. Using the drill on someone will gib them in a few seconds. So don't do that unless you're a traitor. When used for mining, targeted and two adjacent mineral deposits will be drilled. If Ripley exosuit is equipped with Hydraulic Clamp and has an Ore Box in cargo, all mined ore will be moved to Ore Box. (Can be attached to: Any mech) Diamond Drill Essentially an upgraded drill. Isn't any stronger, but it is faster (all you need for mining really). Bug R&D to sync their servers and in no time mining can obliterate the asteroid (provided that they bring you diamonds first) (Can be attached to: Any mech) Hydraulic Clamp Gives it an ability to load objects into cargo compartment, or lets you crush people with it. (Can be attached to: Ripley) Extinguisher Mecha-mounted extinguisher. Can be refilled by clicking on the Water Tank. (Can be attached to: Any mech) Teleporter Mecha-mounted teleporter. Can teleport mecha to any location in view. Must be researched first (Requires: 'Blue-space' Research 10, Electromagnetic Spectrum Research 5. Currently only adminspawnable due to the high research level - don't bother, really. Or steal it from the Centcomm mechs. You know you want to just hijack the deathsquad shuttles after taking their IDs off their burnt corpses, charge out the doors with your stolen weapons in hand, hack your way through the multitudinous doors as more security rushes in with murder in mind and pulse cannons and power armour at hand, until you finally get to your prizes, the mech bay - only to steal the teleporters mounted on them and scarper back to the station to use them in the destructive analyser. You know it's what you want to do. Do it. Do it. Do it.) (Can be attached to: Any mech) Gravitational Catapult Can be used to throw objects around (S mode) or move them away from target (P mode). Must be researched first (Requires: 'Blue-space' Research 2; Electromagnetic Spectrum Research 3; Engineering 3). (Can be attached to: Any mech) Wormhole Generator As the name implies, Wormhole Generator creates a wormhole (similar to ones spawned at Space-Time Anomalies event) at target location. Must be researched first (Requires: 'Blue-space' Research 4). (Can be attached to: Any mech) Mounted RCD An exosuit-mounted Rapid Construction Device. (Can be attached to: Any mech) Armor Booster Module (Close Combat Weaponry) Boosts exosuit armor against armed melee attacks. Requires energy to operate. (Can be attached to: Any mech except honker) Armor Booster Module (Ranged Weaponry) Boosts exosuit armor against ranged attacks. Completely blocks taser shots. Requires energy to operate. (Can be attached to: Any mech except honker) Repair Droid Automated repair droid. Scans exosuit for damage and repairs it. Can fix almost all types of external or internal damage. (Can be attached to: Any mech) Energy Relay Wirelessly drains energy from any available power channel in area. The performance index is quite low. (Can be attached to: Any mech) Plasma Converter Generates power using solid plasma as fuel. Pollutes the environment. (Can be attached to: Any mech) ExoNuclear Reactor Generates power using uranium. Pollutes the environment. (Can be attached to: Any mech) Cable Layer (Can be attached to: Any mech) Syringe Gun Exosuit-mounted chem synthesizer with syringe gun. Reagents inside are held in stasis, so no reactions will occur. (Can be attached to: Any medical mech (Odysseus)) Mounted Sleeper (Can be attached to: Any medical mech (Odysseus)) Mech Weapons CH-PS "Immolator" Laser Fires a Laser bolt, identical to the "laser gun". (Can be attached to: Any combat mech (Durand, Gygax, Honker, Marauder and Phazon)) CH-LC "Solaris" Laser Cannon Fires a Heavy Laser bolt, identical to the "laser cannon". (Can be attached to: Any combat mech (Durand, Gygax, Honker, Marauder and Phazon)) mkIV Ion Heavy Cannon Fires a Ion bolt, identical to the "Ion rifle". (Can be attached to: Any combat mech (Durand, Gygax, Honker, Marauder and Phazon)) eZ-13 mk2 Heavy pulse rifle Fires a heavy pulse laser. (Can be attached to: Any combat mech (Durand, Gygax, Honker, Marauder and Phazon)) PBT "Pacifier" Mounted Taser Fires a taser bolt, identical to the security taser. (Can be attached to: Any combat mech (Durand, Gygax, Honker, Marauder and Phazon)) LBX AC 10 "Scattershot" Fires a medium sized bullet, similar damage as the Mini-UZI. (Can be attached to: Any combat mech (Durand, Gygax, Honker, Marauder and Phazon)) Ultra AC 2 Fires a weak bullet, similar damage as the Submachine Gun. (Can be attached to: Any combat mech (Durand, Gygax, Honker, Marauder and Phazon)) SRM-8 Missile Rack Fires a missile which will explode on impact. (Can be attached to: Any combat mech (Durand, Gygax, Honker, Marauder and Phazon)) SGL-6 Grenade Launcher Shoots out a flashbang at medium range. (Can be attached to: Any combat mech (Durand, Gygax, Honker, Marauder and Phazon)) Banana Mortar Shoots out a banana peel. Very annoying, thus, fun. (Can be attached to: Honker) Mousetrap Mortar Shoots out a armed mousetrap. (Can be attached to: Honker) HoNkER BlAsT 5000 Creates a loud honk sound which will deafen, stun and paralyze your target and everybody around. (Can be attached to: Honker) Unlocking mechs Problem: "Access denied" when trying to enter mechs. To unlock mechs: *Unlock ID upload panel *Exit mech. *Use ID card/PDA on mech (may need to wrench first). *Delete all key codes. *Now anybody can enter the mech. Category:Guides